The Sisters Black
by PirateQueen716
Summary: Never were there three such devoted yet equally different sisters as Andromeda, Bellatrix and Narcissa Black... this is a series of one-shots in no particular order showing, perhaps, the reasoning behind the actions behind these infamous sisters. Review!
1. Christmas Downfall

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Merely another inspired by the incredible world of Ms. Rowling.

Dedicated to two of my best friends, who partially inspired this story as our inside joke is we are the Black Sisters. Myself being Bellatrix! Muahaha! Much Love, guys! Enjoy! Oh and Merry Christmas Brooke.. :)

* * *

_There were never such devoted yet equally different siblings as the Sisters Black…_

_Bellatrix Black lay, sprawled out on the plush green rug of the Slytherin common room, her quill in hand, writing diligently her term paper on the effects of various magical ingredients when mixed together. An assignment for her least favorite subject - Potions. Exasperated, she crinkled up a piece of blemished parchment before tossing it into the large stone fireplace, watching it burn to ashes. She sighed, looking around the empty room, the dark green couches abandoned, the tables unoccupied, and she found she actually missed the obscenest noise of chattering students buzzing about the new gossip at Hogwarts. She knew why things were so different._

_It was Christmastime and most all the students had gone home for the holidays. Bellatrix heaved a sigh, as she gathered her homework and stuffed it into her bag, bored of working. Her mother never wanted them home for Christmas, she was always busy entertaining someone of power from the Ministry of Magic and their father… he never had much say in the matter. His depressing demeanor was never something that was very conducive to the Christmas celebrating. So every year since her first, she stayed at Hogwarts, just to avoid another dismal Christmas._

_Bellatrix stood, her robes flowing down to the floor, as she threw in her bag into an empty chair. She noticed that a few of the green bulb ornaments has rolled from their rightful place on the enormous Christmas tree and reached to fetch them. As she did, she was suddenly startled by the sound of footsteps approaching her. She clutched her chest as she turned to see her younger sister, Narcissa, smirking down at her. Her pale blonde hair flowed down her back and her icy blue eyes examined the scene before her._

_"Very nice, Bella, dearest. Cleaning up after the house elves?" Narcissa joked as she plopped down on the emerald ottoman, her hair bouncing as she did so. Bellatrix rolled her dark eyes as she replaced the ornaments on the tree._

_"Yes of course. It is my favorite pastime…to do other people's chores!" Bellatrix laughed as she stood once more. Narcissa smiled. Her sister's laugh seemed so innocent, so full of life. It never failed to bring a grin to anyone's face every time she did._

_"I know better. You usually make me do yours. Including homework." Narcissa joked. "Your grammar is absolutely atrocious!"_

_"Yes, well…" Bellatrix had no reply as her sister giggled excessively. "You are right, but what are little sisters good for otherwise?"_

_"No idea!" Narcissa's gaze fell over her sister's schoolbag and she sighed._

_"Bella, you are doing schoolwork on Christmas Eve? How depressing…"_

_"Well, I wanted to get a move on. To keep my mind off…" Bellatrix winced, her face contorted into a pitiful scowl as though she was trying not to cry._

_"Oh Bella, try not to think of him!" Narcissa insisted. "You can do so much better than that Rodolphus Lestrange anyhow. He's doesn't know what he missed out on… he's dating some girl in sixth year anyhow. She is terribly ugly too."_

_"I know…I heard." Bellatrix mumbled, twirling one of her long raven curls around the tip of her forefinger absentmindedly before settling next to her sister. "It's all right. He always seems up to something anyhow. He hangs out with that group of seventh years, all wearing those hooded cloaks high over their faces, meeting in the Shrieking Shack after curfew. Doing Merlin knows what… it's nerve-wracking."_

_"I heard they actually tortured a bunch of Mudbloods down in Knockturn Alley last summer. Nearly got expelled but the Headmaster gave them another chance to redeem themselves." Narcissa hissed, shivering as she explained. Bella nodded._

_"Sounds a little too close to Father's philosophy on blood traitors. I'm not saying he's wrong but honestly! Torturing innocent people seems a little extreme..."_

_"Bella, I think I am in love with Lucius…" Narcissa blurted. Bella glared down at her little sister with shock._

_"Cissy, he's in that gang, or club, or whatever you call it. I mean, feelings are well, I guess, I mean…are you sure?"_

_"He's utterly wonderful. He's a little rough around the edges but…Mother fell in love with father, didn't she? I mean, there is someone for everyone."_

_"Mother married Father for the status of being a Black. Everyone knows we are the largest and wealthiest of all Pureblood wizarding families. You see how they treat each other. And us…" Bellatrix whispered. Narcissa laid her cool hand on her sister's arms._

_"Mother doesn't mean it, Bella. She just says those things to scare us into obeying."_

_"Ha!" Bellatrix scoffed. "Threatening us, hitting us with her wand, locking us in our rooms night after night. The way she used to yell at us… It never goes away, Cissy. You were too little to remember most of it…the night Father almost killed the Muggle who was collecting door to door for donations…Andromeda watched him curse the man repeatedly before Father finally stopped. Andromeda rushed to help the man… it was the night Father told Andromeda she was no better than a Mudblood if she was willing to save a Muggle and abandon her families legacy, their status."_

_"And Mother?" Narcissa whispered._

_"She said nothing, just let Father do whatever he liked. Andromeda never said anything about it to me. Ever since the night, Andromeda was sorted into Gryffindor…Mother and Father were never the same, worse than ever."_

_"But why?" The thirteen year pleaded. "Andromeda is their daughter…"_

_"They look down on those who don't have the purest blood running through their veins. Andromeda is a Black but her heart was always for those less fortunate, especially muggleborns. It's not the way our world works. And if you are a Slytherin descendent, you might as well be worshipped. That is why that Riddle boy Lucius says used to go here was so popular. He was always obsessed with the Dark Arts…had a group of followers…direct descendant of Slytherin…" Bellatrix shuddered._

_"He's a half-blood. Did you know that?" Narcissa added. "Riddle had a Muggle father and a witch mother. It's why he hates them so…His father left his mother when she found out. Before he was born you see."_

_"It's a rumor…"_

_"Perhaps…"_

_"It's Christmas, we should stop talking about this nonsense." Narcissa exclaimed. "Should we go see what Andromeda is doing? Maybe a trip to Hogsmeade is in order…"_

_"That sounds like a good idea." Bellatrix agreed. She loaded up her belongings and hurried to her room, before grabbing her winter cloak and rushed back to her sister._

_"Let's go. I have no doubt knowing where she will be!" Narcissa smiled and the two of them bustled along the dungeon corridor and through the castle, laughing along the way, no one to criticize them for being too loud. They hurried along to the library to find their older sister, curled up in the window, reading as always._

_"Annie!" They exclaimed, rushing into the library. Madam Pince glared at them. Narcissa shivered, for the librarian had to be the most ancient thing about this castle._

_Andromeda Black winced at the sound of the nickname, despising each one they came up with for her - Dromie being the worst._

_"What is it?" Andromeda shut her book and looked up to see her sisters, panting and out of breath._

_"Let's go down to Hogsmeade! Go to Honeydukes, get some chocolates or something. I heard they are serving Peppermint Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks. We should get out of the castle and have some fun!" Narcissa explained, her pale cheeks flushed scarlet from running. Bellatrix nodded enthusiastically. Andromeda shook her head._

_"There is not a trip scheduled for today. I know that for a fact." Andromeda stood, tapping the golden badge on her robes. Head Girl._

_"Come on! All you have to do is ask!" Bellatrix crossed her arms, annoyed. "We need to get out!"_

_"Don't be such a goodie two shoes, Andromeda!" Narcissa scowled._

_"I am not a goodie two shoes!" Andromeda exclaimed. Bellatrix smirked._

_"Than let's just go…if you're not scared of getting in trouble…" Bellatrix suggested slyly, visualizing the gears in her older sister's head spinning._

_"Fine…let me get my cloak from the tower…" Andromeda straightened up and sauntered from the library, headed back to the Gryffindor Common Room. Bellatrix swelled with satisfaction._

_"Meet ya in the Great Hall!" Bellatrix shouted. Madam Pince shushed them and they scurried out to wait for Andromeda._

_A few minutes passed and Andromeda met up with them, ready for their secret outing, her cloak pulled over her head._

_"Ready, rulebreaker?" Narcissa snorted. Andromeda looked around cautiously before heading for the heavy front doors. Just as she reached for the handle, it opened from the other side._

_"Ah, Good Afternoon!" Professor Minerva McGonagall sang merrily. Holly fell from around the brim of her witch's hat as she stopped, littering the marble floor._

_"Oh, forgive me…" She quickly flicked her wand towards the floor and it was instantly void of any foliage. She once again turned her attention to the three girls._

_"Ms. Black, where are you and your sisters off to? It's a beautiful day…" She waited patiently for an answer while Andromeda struggled to find the words._

_"Going to pay a visit to Hagrid. My sisters never go down to see him and since it is Christmas and all, I decided to surprise him." Andromeda lied. Bellatrix smacked her forehead. She couldn't believe what her sister had just done._

_"Oh, I'm afraid Hagrid is down in the village today, young ladies…" Professor McGonagall replied. Narcissa's smile faded and Bellatrix felt her teeth clench together._

_"Oh, then I suppose, we should just stay here then…Merry Christmas, Professor." Andromeda didn't dare look at her sisters. Professor McGonagall sighed as the three of them turned back to the marble staircase._

_"Ms. Black…perhaps an exception. You three deserve a little outing. Being some of the only left at Hogwarts this year. Go down to Hogsmeade for the afternoon." She beamed as all three of them laughed with excitement._

_"Thank you so much Professor!" Bellatrix and Narcissa cried, hurrying outside onto the snowy grounds. Andromeda looked up at her teacher._

_"But why?" Andromeda questioned. McGonagall grinned._

_"I remember staying here for Christmas, year after year. My parents always went on holiday to some exotic haven and I longed to be out in the village, not cooped up indoors…much like yourselves."_

_"Thank you…" Andromeda beamed as she rushed out after her sisters._

_'"Can you believe we got away with that? Dromie, you could have gotten us in a lot of trouble. Lucky it's McGonagall's first year here. I think I'm going to end up liking her after all!" Narcissa squealed as the three of them rushed down the frosted hill to the gate._

_"Don't call me Dromie!" Andromeda shouted._

_"Oh, relax, Andromeda. We could call you so much worse… you should consider Dromie a blessing…" Bellatrix retorted, brushing her sister off, rushing through the bitter cold as the village came into view. Andromeda narrowed her eyes at her little sister._

_"Same could go for you…Trixie!" Andromeda laughed heartily as she felt Bellatrix's fist connect with her upper arm, and despite the pain, she could not help but enjoy the look of utter disgust on Bellatrix's face._

_"Don't ever call me that! It sounds like a name for a poodle!" Bellatrix cried._

_"Of course, of course… remember you could always be at home with Mother!"_

_"Oh spare me! I'd rather be under the Cruciartus Curse for a fortnight; I would rather endure that torture. Cissy wanted to go home, right love?!"_

_"Oh be quiet!" Narcissa snapped, shoving her hands deep into her cloak pockets. Bellatrix laughed as she pulled her scarf tight around her neck. Narcissa noticed._

_"Hey that's my necklace! Wonder why I did not notice it before?" Narcissa shrieked, indicating the massive brooch around her elder sister's neck. Bellatrix scoffed, instinctively reaching for it._

_"It is not!" She replied back. Narcissa's eyes narrowed._

_"It is too!"_

_"Is not!"_

_"Enough you too!" Andromeda scolded. "You should both stop arguing because it is my necklace! And I want it back!"_

_"You just now noticed. Funny how the snow opens your eyes!" Bella shot back._

_"Accio necklace!" Andromeda cried, pointing her wand at her sister's neck. All of a sudden the brooch flew forward towards Andromeda's hand, taking Bellatrix with it. She spluttered and choked as the necklace pulled at her neck. She clutched her throat defensively trying to speak._

_"Oh, stop Annie! You are choking her!" Narcissa squealed. Andromeda dropped her wand and Bellatrix breathed with relief. Andromeda was speechless._

_"I'm sorry Bella!" She finally said. Bellatrix nodded, a small smile creeping over her face as she still held her throat._

_"It's ok…let's get to the village. I'm freezing." She replied._

_"Right." Narcissa added as Andromeda smiled apologetically before leading the way._

_"It is hers." Bellatrix chuckled into Narcissa's ear. They shared a look before catching up with Annie._

_As they entered into Hogsmeade, heading along the cobblestone lane, all the shop fronts decked out with holiday displays, the sound of merry shoppers wishing their acquaintances a "Happy Christmas!" It caused the sisters to forget their squabble and enjoy the time together._

_After several bought Peppermint Butterbeers, multiple boxes of Honeydukes chocolates, and a Candy Cane Wand each, they emerged back onto the street, arms laden with Christmas confections and a smile on each sister's face, despite the freezing weather._

_"We should take a picture!" Andromeda announced as she fished through her cloak pockets to retrieve a small, ordinary Muggle camera, passing her sweets into Narcissa's already full arms._

_"We look horrible!" Bellatrix shrieked. Andromeda smiled._

_"You look beautiful, now hush up!" She replied as she set the camera on the ground in front of them. She returned to stand between her sisters, and momentarily, the camera floated in mid-air._

_"Smile!" She screamed as they all grinned._

_"I'm going to burn that when you are not looking!" Narcissa laughed, as Andromeda fetched her camera and the three headed back to Hogwarts._

_Andromeda smirked._

_"No, I know exactly what I am going to go with this…" She thought, pocketing the camera and following her sisters. So that they could spend the rest of the holiday together…the happiest memory they ever shared...They always said how close they would be no matter what…how childish dreams become hard realizations…_

_~ Fifteen Years Later ~_

_"Bellatrix Lestrange!" Andromeda Tonks bellowed, anger evident in her usually calm voice. The deserted Black Manor, in its dismal state, lacked beneficial acoustics but Andromeda knew her little sister would hear her. A surly young woman sauntered down the staircase, looking about her former home._

_"Ah hello sister dearest!" Bellatrix shrilled, laying both hands on the rotting banister, smiling evilly. Andromeda covered her mouth in shock, horrified at what she saw._

_"What the…"_

_Bellatrix, in her youth, had been quite an alluring girl. Her delicate frame and long curls had been the envy of many, occasionally even her sisters. Bellatrix, at school, had been deemed the prettiest Black sister…it seemed now her appearance was the least of Bellatrix's current concerns. The middle sister's skin was pale, her face tired despite the phony smile pasted there now. Her hair was wild, pulled back tightly, and the gown…a revealing, corset-style, black number…clung to her dangerously thin body. The hands clutching the banister were bony, her long fingernails jet-black. Her eyes were colorless._

_Andromeda's heartache was overwhelming._

_"Being a Death Eater has done this to you, has it not Bella?" she inquired mournfully._

_"Oh, Annie! You fool!" Bellatrix cackled. "We don't all have to dress like housewives!" She indicated her elder sister's simple violet robes._

_"Bella, wardrobe aside, I've got to talk to you! There is a warrant for your arrest…"_

_"My master will protect me…" Bellatrix shrugged._

_"Bellatrix!" Andromeda pleaded. "Renounce him! Come back with me! I've tried to convince Narcissa and Lucius but they won't listen to reason." Bellatrix interrupted._

_"Oh, Andromeda! Go back to your precious Order! With all the mudbloods, half-breeds, and…Muggles." Bellatrix spat._

_"Don't bring my husband into this, Bellatrix!" Andromeda's fists clenched._

_"Oh for heaven's sake, Annie, you really think I give a care about your husband?"_

_"You used to care….about Muggles. About everyone."_

_"Times are changing… Muggle Lover!"_

_"What are you, twelve?!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_"You are so naïve! You've heard the rumors of the prophecy." Andromeda's voice was strained. "Voldermort will ruin all of your potential…"_

_Bellatrix flew down the stairs in that instant, her wand drawn and she thrust towards Andromeda's throat._

_"You are not worthy enough to speak his name!" Bellatrix spat. Just as she was about to cast, Narcissa Malfoy walked in, her hands resting on her very pregnant stomach. She pulled her cloak tighter around her as she strode into the drafty house._

_"What in Merlin's name is going on here?!" She glanced between the feuding witches. "It's Christmas after all…"_

_Bellatrix reluctantly lowered her wand._

_"Cissy, you should be resting…" Bellatrix insisted. Narcissa agreed, sitting down on the musty antique chair behind Andromeda. It was all too obvious she was uncomfortable._

_"Narcissa, please tell me you have reconsidered." Andromeda knelt to her sister's side._

_"I can't, Annie…I have my child to think about. Being in the Dark Lord's inner circle ensures our safety."_

_"Yeah, from like the likes of her…" Bellatrix added coolly._

_"Bella, she's our sister!" Narcissa shot back._

_"She's a traitor…" Bellatrix stood. "She shouldn't even be allowed to be here…"_

_"Bella, don't do this. Not on Christmas…" Narcissa hissed._

_Bellatrix turned on her heel and as she reached for the front door, a young girl appeared in the doorway, her brown eyes sparkling with curiosity. She wound her finger around the end of one of her long plaits, her hair bright magenta._

_"Another disgusting disgrace…" Bellatrix mumbled, pushed the child away._

_"Bellatrix! Don't leave things like this!" Narcissa pleaded but her efforts were in vain. Bellatrix shot a last look over her shoulder before disappearing from the room._

_"Nymphadora, I told you to wait outside." Andromeda spoke, standing up reluctantly._

_"We have to go get to King's Cross, Mum." Nymphadora answered and she shushed herself at the sight of Narcissa. Andromeda helped her sister up and her brown eyes made contact with her sister's icy blue ones._

_"Merry Christmas, Cissy. And congratulations…I really do wish you all the best." She hid her tears before ushering her daughter out onto the London street._

_Narcissa sighed as she glanced about the abandoned house, her family's once beautiful home now a ruin after the Order's attack. Her eyes fell upon a smashed picture frame, laying in pieces on the dusty floor. With difficulty, she bent down to retrieve and her eyes instantly welled with hot tears. They poured down her smooth face as her fingertips caressed the photograph she pulled from its destroyed frame. The Hogsmeade picture. She stared through cloudy eyes down the smiling faces of herself and her sisters._

_Andromeda had sent this to their mother years before, as a Christmas gift. It was one of the few times she had ever taken a family angle in her decorating. Narcissa turned the picture and examined the curly calligraphy in the upper left-hand corner._

_**Annie, Bella and Cissy. Hogsmeade**._

_Narcissa clutched the picture to her chest as she donned her cloak. She wiped the tears away from her face and disapperated without another thought. Christmas dinner would be waiting for her back home. Although they did not know, it was the last time all three Sisters Black were ever together…._

* * *

(Thanks For Reading, please review! I'm an addict! :)


	2. Ten Galleons

_**(It was only until yesterday when I started writing this part that I decided to make it a series, so I hope you all will keep reviewing and keeping tabs on this. It is utterly exhausting trying to tapping into Bellatrix Lestrange. ;)**_

_The room was sinisterly dark; the only light source of light the blazing fire in the stone grate, casting its reflection on the long polished dining room table. Shadows played off the faces of the witches and wizards sitting around it, all eyes pointed cautiously to the massive wing back chair at the head of the table. The silence was painstaking. One pair of eyes were not pointing towards her master. She wrung her hands together under the table, her head bend down to hide her sallow face. She could feel her heart pounding forcefully in her chest, causing her to shake violently. No one dared to look at her._

_"Bellatrix…" a high-pitched, sickeningly sweet voice cooed, accompanied by the low hiss of a snake._

_"Yes, Master…?" she inquired humbly, her voice quivering._

_"You've betrayed me…have you not?"_

_No reply._

_The chair at the end scraped back along the wooden floor, and a hooded figure rose, his right arm outstretched towards her._

_"You heard me, Bellatrix!" Voldermort hissed angrily. "Answer me!"_

_"Master, I…I tried but…I just couldn't do it. Please forgive me…"_

_"Were you unable to perform the task I assigned you? Something got in your way? Someone? I want a straight answer…why is Andromeda Tonks still alive? She is a member of the Order of The Phoenix. I've sent all of you on missions to kill them. I want no interference when I take over the ministry. Tell me now, as I repeat- Why is she still alive?"_

_"Master…she is my sister. I could not kill her…" Bellatrix choked out, on the brink of tears._

_"WHERE DO YOUR ALLIEGENCES LIE?" He shrieked, banging both fists on the table with such force that the remainder of the group jumped, terrified. Bellatrix watched the person sitting nest to her, crumple with silent despair, and her hands had flown to her pale face. She wanted to take her sister into her arms but she knew it would only provoke Voldermort further. Bellatrix shuddered before answering._

_"With you, my lord." Bellatrix murmured._

_"I don't think they do. I think you are still relying on your family ties. Have I not given you a place of honor in my circle, Bellatrix? Have I not shown you praise above all others? What is it you wish me to do for you? I think I have been fair enough." He paused for a moment. "Lucius, my wand, please." Voldermort's voice was low, sickeningly sweet once more._

_"My lord, please…I will do better." Bellatrix pleaded. Lucius reluctantly rose from his chair and walked to the mantle to retrieve his master's wand. He stared gravely to Bellatrix before handing it over. Narcissa inhaled but never released the breath._

_"Perhaps…" Voldermort replied, his face entirely covered by the hood of his cloak and he clasped his long, bony, and pale fingers tightly around the wand._

_"Master, I beg of you…" a make voice spoke from across the table from Bellatrix. "Pardon her this once…and I assure you, your bidding will be done most adequately."_

_"And you think your opinion on this matter is relevant, Rodolphus?" Voldermort spat. "That your wife should be pardoned for her disloyalty? Forgiven like it was nothing. Your ignorance annoys me…perhaps this will teach you a lesson! Crucio!" Voldermort's horrifying voice echoed through the room as Rodolphus fell from his chair, screaming in agony as the curse coarsed through his body. Bellatrix let out a cry of misery as she watched her husband writhe in unending pain. Narcissa's cold hand clamped on her elder sister's knee, silencing her instantly._

_"There…" Voldermort hissed as Rodolphus lay unconscious now on the stone floor. "Silence is golden."_

_"Bellatrix Lestrange…" he turned his attention back to her. "You have one more chance to redeem yourself in my sight. Fail me again and you will endure far worse than death itself. Thank your husband. Pitiful thing…love."_

_Voldermort stood, casting his gaze over the hall of his beloved Death Eaters and with a crack, he disapperated. The others one by one disappeared as well as Bellatrix flew from her chair to Rodolphus' side. She set her cool hand on his face, tears streaming down her cheeks. He stirred slightly before she threw herself over his chest, grasping him with both hands._

_"Are you alright?" she breathed. He shook her off of him, his muscles tense._

_"You're lucky he didn't kill you!" He bellowed as he stood, glaring down at her. "Next time do as you are told, Bella! You chose this! I tried to keep you away! It was too late for me! I was already trapped! I could not leave him! Don't make me lose you, Bella! I mean it! I won't stay here to watch you ruin our lives! Mine, Narcissa's, Lucius'! I won't!" He stormed away as Bella crumbled on the floor, her hair hiding her face. All of the sudden she felt a set of arms wrap around her._

_"Oh Bella, I was so frightened." She murmured, as Bellatrix laid her head on Narcissa's shoulder. "I thought I was going to lose you…"_

_"I didn't kill her, Cissy…" Bellatrix's voice was harsh with despair._

_"I know, I know. I would have been angrier with you if you had…" Narcissa replied. "I know_

_"Wait a minute! Angry at me? You are angry at me?!" Bellatrix pulled out of her sister's embrace, shocked._

_"You nearly got us all killed!" Narcissa shot back. "You think this was really the way I wanted to die? Not particularly!"_

_"You think I wanted to kill Andromeda? You think I wanted that on my shoulders? Would you have done it? I highly doubt it! You wouldn't even yell at her if she crossed you. I always the one to stand up to her for you! Don't you dare say otherwise!"_

_"Bellatrix, I'm a follower too!" Narcissa hissed. "I know what you are going through! And you are right. I wouldn't have done, nor would I have killed you! But Bella…we can't escape anymore. The Dark Lord will have our heads on silver platters if he even suspected we thought about running for it! It's over…until the Dark Lord is in power…Bella, we're slaves in our own homes! So if you planning on being around any longer, I suggest you learn your duty or die defying him…if I thought I had the option I would be gone faster than a phoenix can fly…"_

_Bellatrix said nothing as she threw her hands over her face in remorse. Narcissa felt her heart breaking as she reached for Bellatrix once more._

_"Come on, Bella…" Narcissa whispered mournfully, pulling her up._

_"No!"_

_"Bella! Please, come on. We need to get you away from here."_

_"I'll do anything the Dark Lord wants…anything." Bellatrix ranted. "I will be his most loyal subject. Kill whoever he likes. Torture whoever. My heart can't be the factor. I won't let him hurt you or Lucius or Rodolphus. I will be the sacrifice! I have to be! No more of this back and forth nonsense! I have my duty to uphold."_

_Narcissa stared in horror at her sister's face. It was contorted into an evil, satisfactory grin now, the tears gone._

_"Bellatrix…"_

_Bellatrix did not answer as a low chuckle escaped from her lips. She threw her head back and the chuckle erupted into a manic cackle._

_Narcissa slid away from her sister, horrified. Bellatrix laughed wildly, unable to control herself. That was not Bellatrix's laugh…that was the laugh of a newly corrupted soul, not of the older sister she adored…_

_

* * *

_

_Laughter sounded through the halls of Black Manor, no doubt coming from the third floor bedroom of two sisters._

_"Cissy, stop it!" Bellatrix cried, trying to avoid her sister's blows._

_"No you totally deserve it, Bella!" Narcissa retorted, swinging the pillow in her hands, aiming for Bella's shoulder._

_"I'll give it to you! I'll give it to you! Just stop hitting me with that blasted pillow!" Bellarix shrieked, falling to the bed, covering her face with her arms._

_"You surrender?!"_

_"Yes, I surrender, I surrender!" Bellatrix assured her. Narcissa dropped the pillow and fell to the bed next to her sister, out of breath. Bellatrix glanced over at her and rolled her eyes._

_"I can't believe I'm doing this…" Bellatrix groaned, sliding from the bed to the floor. She crawled along the Oriental rug to her open trunk. She riffled through her things, pulling books and potion ingredients from it, littering the floor with her belongings. Narcissa sat up anxiously as Bella rummaged through her school things._

_"Hurry up, Bella! Or I'm getting the pillow!" she cried with anticipation._

_Bellatrix snickered as she pulled the last book from her trunk - The History of Slytherin House. She carefully pulled open the cover and a thick piece of folded parchment dropped to her lap. Bellatrix sat back on her heels, clutching the letter to her chest before standing._

_"You get mine…" Bellatrix's eyes narrowed. Narcissa put on a innocent grin._

_"I know nothing about a letter for you!" Narcissa laughed._

_"If it weren't the summer holidays, I would be hexing the answer out of you. I got yours, now you get mine or it's going in the fireplace!" Bellatrix threatened. Narcissa scowled._

_"Very well, Bella. You've made your point. Now get that look off your face. You remind me of Mother when you do that." Narcissa crossed the other side of the spacious bedroom and pulled an identical letter from her bedside drawer._

_"We trade on three…" Bellatrix suggested._

_"Alright." Narcissa agreed as they both neared each other._

_"One…" Bella started._

_"Two…"_

_Before either of them could say three, Andromeda burst through the door._

_"Accio letters!" She shrieked and the parchment flew her hand automatically._

_"Give them back!" Bellatrix shrieked rushing after her, jumping over the bed to get to her elder sister. Andromeda laughed with satisfaction as Narcissa and Bellatrix tried to snatch them back._

_"Just because you can use magic outside Hogwarts now gives you no right to take my property!" Narcissa cried angrily._

_"This is for eavesdropping in on my conversation with Archibald Fletcher yesterday!" Andromeda replied smugly, crossing her arms - the letters clenched in her fists. Narcissa and Bellatrix immediately stopped whining to take a look at one another before erupting into obnoxious laughter, falling to the floor. They clutched to their sides as Andromeda huffed._

_"What is so funny?!" She cried._

_"We didn't know who you were talking to until just now!" Narcissa choked out through a fit of giggles. Bellatrix was laying flat on the floor, hardly able to breathe from laughing so hard._

_"What do you see in him, Andromeda? He has a nose like a hippogriff's beak! His hair looks like dental floss and the way his face contorts into that scowl when he thinks - its more unpleasant that looking at a mandrake! Might want to beat him with a shovel too next time we see him!" Bellatrix squealed._

_"Wait! You hit a mandrake with a shovel?" Narcissa asked._

_"Just once. The stupid little thing bit me…he had it coming." Bellatrix sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. The smile faded from her lips when she saw the look on Andromeda's face. "Oh…um, you like Bald Archie, I mean, Archibald Fletcher, do you, Dromie?"_

_"Shut it, Bella." Andromeda warned. "He is a friend, and you should be ashamed of yourself! Talking about people that way. It's positively cruel!"_

_"She's sorry, Annie, darling. But please, give me my letter, I beg of you!" Narcissa pleaded, folding her hands._

_Andromeda thought for a moment before checking the seals on the back of each envelope._

_"Malfoy and Lestrange!?" Andromeda was appalled. "No, No, No!"_

_"What?" Bellatrix and Narcissa groaned._

_"I'm not going to let the two of you spend all summer, writing mushy love letters to those boys! Not a chance!" Andromeda crossed to the window and pulled it open. And before her sisters had a chance to react, she tossed them out into the summer air. Bellatrix and Narcissa screamed with despair as they rushed for the window, pushing Andromeda out of the way._

_"Andromeda Black, I am going to kill you!" Bellatrix screamed. "Rodolphus is going to expect me to answer him! He wouldn't have gone to the trouble of giving the letter to Cissy to give to me! There was not supposed to be a fourth party member here!"_

_"Nor would Lucius have gone to the trouble of giving the letter to Bella!" Narcissa was equally upset._

_"You wouldn't kill me even you got the chance!" Andromeda scoffed, and with a wave of her wand, the letters soared back through the window and to their rightful owners. Bellatrix clutched hers to her chest and scowled at Andromeda._

_"No I might…depends on how mad I get!" She murmured and with a subtle wink, she smirked before climbing onto her bed. She ripped the seal and the contents of the letter were more than she could ever describe. She sighed with adoration as she sunk into the multiple pillows on her bed._

_"Who knew…" Andromeda laughed. "Bellatrix Black has a heart…"_

_"Oh shut it…" Bella mumbled. She looked over to her little sister. Narcissa was sprawled on the rug, her eyes widened with anticipation as she read her letter. The general expression of her face seemed to change with every sentence. Andromeda rolled her eyes._

_"I bet ten galleons neither of you end up with either of those idiots!" Andromeda remarked, shuffling past them both and out into the hallway._

_Bellatrix snickered and with one last roll of her eyes, she immersed herself into Rodolphus' words, falling in love with him with every line…_

_

* * *

_

_Bellatrix stood, her robes falling out behind her as she glanced down her sister. Narcissa covered her mouth as her sister's gaze made contact with her own. There was no longer any color to her eyes, they were as empty as her expression as she swept from the room, a faint "Rodolphus" slipping from her lips. In the next moment she was gone. Narcissa did not move, barely breathing now._

_"Narcissa…" a low voice mumbled. Narcissa said nothing as she turned to her husband. Lucius extended his hand to her and she took it, and in the next moment she was embraced in his arms._

_"What are we going to?" she whispered._

_"What we all have to do…" Lucius murmured, taking his forefinger and pushing one of her stray locks of silky blonde from her face. "Survive."_

_"Not sure how we are going to find a way to do that…" Narcissa scoffed, her voice hushed with despair._

_"We'll find a way…" he replied, kissing her on the forehead. "We are together, that is all that matters."_

_Narcissa chuckled, a slight grin on her face now, a momentary pause in her grieving._

_"What could possibly be funny about that?" Lucius narrowed his eyes. Narcissa shook her head and put her fingertip to his lips to silence him._

_"Nothing at all, darling. It's just…Someone owes me ten galleons."_

**(Like? REVIEW! LOL)**


End file.
